Silly Thing
by Thriller Killer
Summary: (Songfic oneshot) (TRIGGER WARNING) Life is so repetitive. Like a vicious cycle, over and over and over. Frisk, in high school, soon realizes this. Her realization came right after having a run in with a pack of not-so-kind kids at her school. Sick of this endless mayhem, she attempts to end it horribly. It's a good thing she has friends there to save her from this awful fate...
**A/N: Hey, hey, hey, I'm TK, and here today with another Undertale oneshot, not yay. It's somewhat sad, yeah. Well, at least the beginning is. MASSIVE trigger warning for the beginning and middle-ish.**

 **So, here, so you can't bitch at me:**

 **TRIGGER WARNING!**

 **Now that that's done, here's the shit depressing story I wrote.**

 **Anyways, there's also some Papyrisk. You decide whether or not it's platonic or romantic.**

 **Enjoy or whatever.**

 **There's also a song in the middle. I'll put that in the last A/N.**

* * *

"Watch where the hell you're going, fucking slut!"

As the bullies shoved her side into a cold, metal, locker, Frisk yelped and her books scattered across the hallway.

"Woah, you're a damned necrophile," one of them held up a tattered notebook filled with the girl's drawings, on a page depicted Papyrus. "Is this one of those monsters you hang around? He's your boyfriend?"

"N-No!" Frisk gasped, trying to pick herself off of the role floor she slipped onto.

"Did I say you could talk or get up, whore?!" Another screamed as their knee connected with her nose, cracking it and producing a spurt of bright red blood.

More cries came from the brunette, and she grasped her fresh wound carefully, trying to stem the bleeding. The red liquid coated her sweater sleeves quickly. She sat there pitifully, tears and blood mixing as she looked up at the assaulters.

"Why don't you take this damned hell spawn and go back down to the hole you crawled out of?"

"While you fuck the skeleton!"

"The goat, too! Bet you're into incest like that."

"Gross, what if she's actually her mom?"

"Then that makes this thing," a person gestured to Frisk on the floor, "even worse! She's half and half, worth less than either. God, what else can be wrong with you?"

They spat near her slender hand, and Frisk reeled away. They noticed this, then leaned down to get in the brunette's flushed face and sneer, "Why don't you lick it up? You're into that kinky shit, aren't you?"

At this point, she didn't even care what the bullies were going to do to her. She lashed out, slapping them across the face and watching the pearly flesh turn into a bumpy red under her rough touch.

A shocked expression grew across their face. The entire Earth stopped spinning for a moment. Everyone held their breath, until the twat spoke up in a whisper.

"What did you just do to me."

"Can't-" Frisk coughed into her arm and sent a spurt of blood onto the fabric, "Can't hear you."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!" Their voice rose into a screech of rage so high that it could shatter glass.

"Do you have eyes? Maybe nerves? I'm pretty sure you could feel that. Maybe I could do it again, on the other side," Frisk retorted, probably looking like a complete idiot sitting there, bleeding profusely, insulting someone who could be able to kill her in a situation like this.

One person in the group of people behind the ring leader stifled a laugh. The menacing figure in front of Frisk whirled around to face them, flashing the new fleshy pink handprint on the side of their face.

"Who just did that?!" Howling, they shook their head around like a rabid, wild dog, foaming at the maw. "I'll fucking kill you along with this cunt!"

Boot connected with ribs, and the outcome was most certainly not pretty. Frisk keeled over, her breath heaving, as she wrapped her slender arms around her stomach. Blood from the stained sleeves smeared onto her chest and the drops on the floor mixed with her matted hair. It was truly a sad sight to witness.

People from the hateful band began throwing each other under the bus, and Frisk took this as her moment to escape. She crawled forwards a few feet so they wouldn't be able to immediately see her, stood up on shaky feet, gathered the rest of her things, and hurried down the long foyer to the exit and entrance of the school. Luckily her locker was around the bend near the doors, so she spun in her locker combination:

86

74

35

It opened with a creak. The girl flinched, fearful of the gang she left behind hearing and coming towards the noise like a pack of wolves would stalk their prey, but they were nowhere to be seen. A small breath of relief left her lips, and Frisk took her book bag out along with a few more textbooks she would have to bring home to complete her homework.

Homework was actually the last thing on her mind. What was really bothering her was the repetition of her days. She woke up. Went to school. Learned nothing. Got bullied. Went home. She woke up. Went to school. Learned nothing. Got bullied. Went home.

On and on and on this went, with nothing breaking the habit. These deep thoughts lingered in Frisk's mind as she pushed open the school's double doors open and stepped out to make way for her home.

Home was the only place she felt generally safe. Toriel was so loving, so caring, and it made the girl's heart twinge with longing, grief, and guilt whenever she saw it reflecting her mother's eyes. Did she even live up to Toriel's expectations? Such as that one time she came home from school, carrying two F's and a D in her report card. The anthropomorphic goat looked so disappointed when she saw it. It felt like Frisk was going to drown in the feeling. She had been so sick and terrified of the people in her classes that she had neglected all of her schoolwork and activities. Never did the brunette realize it would have such an impact until she opened up the report. From then on, she tried her best to do what would make Toriel happy.

But it never seemed like enough.

Nothing was ever good enough.

So lost in thought, Frisk did not realize she had approached her home until she saw the bright yellow flowers curled around the mailbox. They were choking one another, fighting within their own kind, just for the light. Today there was not much light. It was overcast and dreary, just like Frisk's heavy heart. Everything seemed as gray as her future, did it not?

Her chocolate brown optics were trained on the flowers that had stretched their leaves to the heavens, begging for light, as she walked up the sidewalk leading to the doorway of her home. There were many large cracks in the concrete and she nearly tripped over one. After that, she made sure to watch her step instead of worrying about golden flowers.

Once she reached the door, Frisk took out her chain of keys from her backpack and slid them into the keyhole (key and door porn in a nutshell). It unlocked with a click, and she stepped inside. Toriel was nowhere in sight to behold her daughter's horrid state. That was a good thing.

Then why did it feel like Frisk was sealing her fate rather than the house once she shut the door behind her?

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Toriel rounded the corner.

Her eyes were shut in a wide smile as she cried, "Welcome home, my child!"

The human's heart nearly stopped and she spat out in a rushed tone, "Yeah hi mom sorry have a lot to do you know school okay okay bye!"

She then bolted past her mother and ran up the stairs to her room.

Toriel tilted her head as she watched the girl go running away.

"How peculiar... I do hope Frisk is alright. Ah, she probably is! Teenagers!" The goat giggles, then went back ini the kitchen to make more pie and reminisce on her own teenage years.

Frisk closed the door with a choking noise, and slid down the wall and onto the floor. Blood was still leaking lazily out of her nose, and if it didn't stop soon, there was a serious problem. It throbbed with pain in sync with her ribs, so bad that the human didn't even want to check the damage. There was most likely a huge foot sized bruise there by now, marking her otherwise perfect ran skin. Despite how much she didn't want to, Frisk had to go to the bathroom to clean up. Toriel simply couldn't see her like this.

Her side screamed out in protest as she picked herself up again, but she fought her way through it with the little DETERMINATION she had left. Walking towards the bathroom, she held her face and used the walls for support. It was a battle to work through the agony. Once she went into the bathroom, she wished she had not.

Frisk looked like a wreck.

Tangled hair that stood up in places, near entire lower half of face drenched in drying blood, eyes swollen and red from crying, it was like she walked out of a horror film. Absolutely terrifying.

In any matter, she still had to clean up. A newly washed rag rested on the countertop, waiting to be put away, but instead of putting it in its rightful place, Frisk stuck it under the faucet and drenched the fabric in warm water. Relief flooded through her as she took it away and pressed it to her nose. It smelled like fresh, clean laundry, and its warmth radiated through her face. The red liquid was washed off of her easily. Some spots in her hair were caked with dried fluids, but they were easy to remove too.

Next was the problem with her shirt. Without thinking, she pulled it off, and immediately regretted the decision. A bright bruise stretched across her right ribs where the kick was landed, black and blue and purple painted across we with a yellow border. The sight nearly made her pass out and she muffled a cry with her now bloodied rag. Sucking up the misery like a sponge, Frisk condensed the article of clothing into a ball and dumped it into the trash. No way was she letting Toriel way that. Too many questions would be asked that she was not willing to answer.

Even when she was cleaned, Frisk still looked miserable. A hollowed look was in her eyes. That was something that could not be washed away by soap, water, or any cleaner. It was a taint in her SOUL itself.

What if she didn't have a SOUL?

Frisk shook the thought away immediately. It was preposterous to even consider; she would just be another remake of Flowey. No one deserved such a fate. This wonder haunted the human as she walked back into her room to pick out another shirt. On her way, she picked up her phone that was laying on the ledge overhanging the staircase and put it in her back pocket.

She had found her shirt. She left her room again to go back to the bathroom, making sure there was nothing she had missed. There was no more to clean, thankfully. Frisk stared at herself in the mirror for a small while.

Once, she may have been called cute.

Now, she would have been considered beautiful if not for the deadened glaze over her eyes and sunken in look. It was a corpse reanimated from the grave, what she was. People who taunted and beat her just wanted to get rid of the obscenity, the undead person, because of there being too many differences.

Speaking of corpses...

Frisk grabbed her phone and began dialing in Papyrus's number hurriedly. She need to talk to someone, anyone. Warm, hot tears began leaking down her cheeks as she did this, and pooled onto the floor. Everything was going to repeat itself eventually, the same old schedule, the same old home, and same old terrorizers.

She woke up. Went to school. Learned nothing. Got bullied. Went home.

With a gasp, she dropped her phone, and the screen shattered with a clang on the tile floor. Glass spread across the surface. Frisk walked over it, cutting her feet. The closet door was closed so she yanked it open, nearly ripping off the handle, and began frantically searching through the medicines for something, anything, to alleviate the pain.

While she did this, a voice from her phone yelled, "HELLO? HUMAN? FRISK? IS ANYONE THERE?"

A plastic bottle was pushed aside and shattered with another loud noise on the floor.

"FRISK, WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT?! ANSWER ME!"

Yet she still ignored the pleads. Bottles upon bottles were piled high in her arms, and she dumped them all on the counter to take a quick inventory of 'healing' items. It was all more than enough.

"IF YOU DON'T SAY ANYTHING I AM COMING OVER TO YOUR HOUSE IMMEDIATELY."

Frisk filled a lonely cup off to the side full of water from the faucet sink.

"THREE..."

Frisk ripped opened up all of the caps to the various pills.

"TWO..."

Frisk put as much as she could in her mouth and swallowed with the help of the water.

"ONE!"

Papyrus hung up. Frisk felt dizzy. The world was spinning around her.

And

then

she

was

falling.

* * *

 _What you see, you can get._

 _Nothing's free, nothing's said._

 _Don't be fooled by the signs._

 _Don't read in between the lines._

 _What you're gonna say, what you're gonna do._

 _Now you've missed out once again but I thought you knew..._

 _Oh, you silly thing!_

 _You've really gone and done it now._

 _Oh, you silly thing!_

 _You really gone and done it now._

 _Trouble here, trouble there, people stop just to stare._

 _What's the use of wasting time?_

 _Just move on, leave 'em all behind._

 _What you're gonna say, what you're gonna do._

 _Now you've missed out once again but I thought you knew._

 _Oh, you silly thing!_

 _You've really gone and done it now._

 _Oh, you silly thing!_

 _You've really gone and done it now._

 _Can't you ever depend on someone you call a friend?_

 _When you see the naked eyes, you don't even ask 'em why._

 _You don't even ask 'em why._

 _Oh, you silly thing!_

 _You've really gone and done it now._

 _Oh, you silly thing!_

 _You've really gone and done it now..._

* * *

"WILL SHE EVER WAKE UP?"

"bro, be patient. you know that was a lot to get out of her."

"Yes, Papyrus, your brother is right. Frisk, my child, should be awake soon. I just hope that..." Toriel's voice broke with raw emotion. "God, I can't lose another one..."

She broke down and clutched the sheets to Frisk's sterile white hospital bed, sobbing into them and hoping for her only child to wake up. All she wanted to see was the same DETERMINATION in her molten chocolate eyes as she rose out of the bed.

"ASGORE'S CL-I MEAN, YOUR MAJESTY, QUEEN TORIEL, THE HUMAN WILL CERTAINLY BE OKAY! I KNOW IT! I BELIEVE IN HER!" The tall skeleton sent a smile Frisk's way, but it faltered once he observed her soft features a little closer.

No matter how many people saw her as being dead on the inside, Papyrus thought she was the most alive thing he has ever seen. He grasped her limp hand in his own gloved one gingerly, and left his own fears and doubts inside of his clouded mind. The skeleton closed his eyes and inhaled, despite his lack of lungs, then grounded his teeth shut. Toriel was still crying on her child. Sans was the only one who noticed Frisk open up her deep brown eyes, and look around, bewildered.

"hey, kiddo. you've been out for a while." The small monster said, walking over to her. "what happened?"

Tori and Papyrus both looked up, marveling at her awakening, and both wondering the same question but did not repeat it.

"I... I..." Frisk spoke, voice quiet.

"kid. you got almost got a broken nose and huge bruise on your ribs, not to mention you coming in here for overdose. what. the hell. happened."

The girl looked stark and afraid as she gestured Sans to come forwards. He complied, tilting his skull towards her. A small whisper was heard and his eyes went blank with anger.

"i gotta go," eyes still dark, he made his way to the door, slamming it behind himself as he left.

Toriel was standing now, eyes red and puffy.

She started towards Frisk, "My child, I-"

Two nurses came in through the doorway Sans shut not too long ago and interrupted her sentence.

One, a blonde, said, "Miss? If you could, uh..."

The brunette picked up where her colleague left off. "If you could come down to the main desk, that..."

"Would be great," they went back and forth, glancing between each other.

Wiping her eyes, the goat replied shakily, "Y-Yes, I can."

A look of concern was sent over to the two over by the end of the room from Toriel before she left. This would be the last time she would ever leave her daughter. Guilt consumed the girl's mother; she thought that if she just paid more attention none of this would be happening. This time, the door closed with a much quieter click.

"So..." Frisk stared warily at Papyrus. "I..."

"IT'S FINE, HUMAN," Papyrus said back coolly. "PLEASE, DON'T EVER SCARE ME OR ASGORE'S CLO-TORIEL AGAIN. EVEN SANS WAS WORRIED SICK. YOU HAVE FRIENDS! YOU CAN TELL ME ANYTHING."

"I'm sorry, I just... I don't know what I was thinking, Papy, it was..."

"YOU WEREN'T THINKING. THAT WAS THE PROBLEM. IT'S FINE, I'VE SAID THIS BEFORE, FRISK!" Suddenly, he leaned over the bed and hugged the frail girl.

Out of surprise, she didn't move at first. It even register what was happening. Then, the feeling consumed her, and she wrapped her arms around his skinny neck.

Who knew bones could be so warm?

After a minute, the lanky skeleton let go and returned to his full height. He started bouncing happily, explaining his plans for her. "NOW, WHEN WE GET HOME, I'M MAKING YOU THE BIGGEST PLATE OF SPAGHETTI YOU HAVE EVER SEEN! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"I'd love that, Paps."

"OF COURSE, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AFTER ALL!" His arms were outstretched, hitting a bunch of golden flowers in a contrasting purple vase on Frisk's temporary nightstand on her bedside.

"The greatest," these words inflated his ego even more and he stood proudly, scarf billowing behind him like it did all those years ago.

The flowers had gotten their pollen over the sheets, however, and Frisk sneezed loudly, making Papyrus stop laughing abruptly. She sneezed a few more times. After her fit was finished, she gazed at the skeleton's empty eye sockets, and started giggling. He laughed back.

"HUMANS ARE SILLY THINGS."

A smile worked its way onto Frisk's tan face.

"Yeah, we're all silly things."

Later that night, a group of teenagers were reported missing.

They were last seen at their high school.

* * *

 **A/N: Did the end get better? I hope it did. That was some pretty sad stuff. Basically my mood right now.**

 **By the way, before I talk more, the song was Silly Thing by Sex Pistols.**

 **Like, seriously, I haven't been sleeping, I've been seeing crap out of the corner of my eye, I lost five pounds the past few days because my eating habits are a roller coaster right now, and overall it's all gone to shit.**

 **I've also been letting some of my texts and PMs back up, which is awful, and I haven't updated Ask Undertale. Fuck.**

 **Not to mention I was screwing around more on the Deep Web than I usually do and saw some freaky weirdness that deserved to be left alone.**

 **I'm rambling now, aren't I?**

 **Peace out, Rainbow Trout.**

 **God, I have the worst headache... AND I JUST STEPPED ON A FUCKING LEGO DAMMIT!**


End file.
